The treatment of fluid obstructions in the circulatory system, including vascular occlusions in vessels of the brain and vessels of the extremities, has included the use of drugs that can dissolve the obstructions and the use of obstruction removal devices. However, side-effects of such drugs are difficult to control and such obstruction removal devices often involve invasive procedures that cause unintended or secondary tissue damage. In addition, both the use of drugs at normal dosages and the use of invasive thrombectomy devices can result in death.